if its not life or death then what is it?
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Jack has something to say but stark has 'more important things' to do and is Fargo getting laid?
1. on the third day

I know I'm an hour late but problems came up….anyway I've decided it still 'counts' cause somewhere its still the third…..I'd promise it won't happen again but I have no idea….

I had been pulling something up for General Stevens,an ex-classmate, when I looked up to the sound of the door opening and to my disbelief Carter walked in looking way too happy for comfort. What the hell is he doing in a lab? I'm not even escorting him! I _always_ escort him!

"Whatcha doing stark?" That chipper voice! When has he ever sounded that happy? He's never sounded that happy around me!

"Carter, I am in the middle of something important. What is that you could possibly want? Can't it wait?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second about something?" he sounded hopeful but a tad less happy. Damnit! Why couldn't he talk to _me_ without ruining whatever good mood he was in? Why is it that I can't be the one to keep him happy?

"Carter unless its life or death, its not more important than this! So just leave and whatever it is can be dealt with later! I'm busy…."

It took a second before "Ok…..see you later?" I sighed "I'm getting irritated carter just leave."

I was waiting for the reply when I heard the door closing. I stopped typing to look over at the now empty space by the door. He's never left when I tell him to. What could be wrong? Did I really sour his mood that much?

"You know I would have understood if you had gone to talk to him instead."

"huh?" intelligent as ever Dr Stark.

"I myself am gay Stark. I can recognize gay and bi guys anywhere. That sheriff is most defiantly gay. I recon he was gonna profess his feelings."

"What?" Carter was gonna do _what_?

"Be open minded Stark! He seemed like a good man! Cute too. If you don't want him I will certainly be wiling to play reb-"

"NO! Touch him and I'll blame your death on an experiment!" Stevens gave me a quizzical look, but everyone knew he was a player in high school-even if he is gay " I care deeply for Carter but it has never came to my attention that he's bi…his wife Abby is the exact opposite of me, do you really think he likes me?" I know I was sounding desperate but if Carter did….

" Of course just go find out for yourself. I ain't going no where…maybe to that cute assistants' place…."

"Fargo likes geek and military talk. Walked in on him once or twice but I ain't never touched the wimp. Have fun."

I walked out(ran out) of the building driving to the station(breaking speeding limits) in record time. I rushed in only saw jo( "stark what are you doing here?") walked out went to Vincent's and saw Carter nursing a cup of coffee at the island. I sped on over spun him around, "My coffee!" Jack sputtered indignantly. Before I shut him up with a very forceful kiss.

I pulled him into my arms holding him up, my thighs in a vice-grip by Jacks legs. His hands on my shoulders. I would've thought his reaction was a good thing until he pulled himself away yelling "What the fuck are you doing Stark! Stop molesting me!" molest? I'm what?

It was then I noticed that I'd been groping his butt with one hand and had my other hand down the back of his pants looking for his entrance while humping myself against him while forcing him into a kiss. I _was_ molesting him!

I put him down trying to stay in control. This was probably a rejection. Even if he did like me, he didn't now since I just about fucked him in front of Vince.

"im sorry. Jack, I just couldn't help but-"

"Promise me you wont ever do that again."

Rejection. "I promise Carter I won't ever touch you again. I-" he looked alarmed "I meant in public…..Nathan. You really won't touch me? Don't kisses mean you want to? Please don't mess with my feelings-"

My eyes widened "Of course I do! I tell everyone that likes you or hitss on you to leave! They either quit or avoid you!I try my best to lay claim without actually being able to it!why I-"

"Is that why Sykes doesn't come near me anymore?"

I realized then what I'd just admitted to…..and what he was mad about!

"of course I am! Sykes could take you away from me easily! He's the exact opposite of me! You smile around him! You don't around me!"

"Why would you think he has the better chance?"

"You married Abby! Sykes is the male version of her!"

"And we divorced! I hated her! I only married her cause of Zoey! Abby is the exact opposite of my type!"

I thought this over before I dragged Jack back into a kiss. This one much gentler. Before releasing his mouth in order to grab his wrist and pull his out of café diem and to my car.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house"

"oh…why?"

"cause I owe you a wash and I figured since you said not in public…"

Im not easy!"

"If you were I'd have had you genetically pregnant with my kid. We just figured out an chemical to do that. If you were pregnant then you couldn't leave me until they were Zoey's age."

"You'd get me pregnant!" I could hear more than see the blush on his face.

I smirked "As long as I and I alone got to have you."

"Fine. But we're not having sex!"

" We _are_ going to take a shower together and I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see my bathroom."

"….How big is it?"

"The tubs 10' by 12' and the showers-"

"I meant how big is your dick?" I looked over and saw him checking out my crotch. He seemed a bit nervous though. I grinned.

"Don't worry princess. The initial breach _will_ hurt but I'm sure you're _not_ that fragile. I'll give you pleasure. While earning myself a cherry."

He gave me a surprised look before hastily climbing into the back of my car.

I raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment at his shyness. I climbed in the drivers side buckling up and pulling the car through the streets.

"Whats the scent of your lube? I prefer cinnamon. It has an drug in it that numbs the muscles down there."

I grinned wickedly "its called an entrance and by the time im done with you itll be begging for more from me."

"On the third day of Christmas an author wrote for me" is fun and productive. Everyone else should try it.

~IKKI~


	2. On the Twentythird day

Fargo's turn/Pov:

Sitting at my desk I had just finished picking up all the papers Dr Stark had knocked over in his hurry to pop the Sheriffs cherry. I wasn't as stupid as everyone thought I was about relationships. I just didn't like to admit I actually had common sense. People expect more out of you.

"Why hello _Fargo_"

I jumped out of my seat, nearly falling out of it. I looked up at the owner of the manly voice. General Stevens. One of Starks ex-classmates. A Handsome man of six foot. Dirty blonde hair slicked back in an formal yet oddly casual way. Broad shoulders and heavily muscled. Not unlike Stark, the playful smirk almost fit the picture of Stark too. But the flirtatious look in his eyes broke the image.

He was the exact opposite of Stark, yet the exact same. Stark is malicious with his enemies. Yet gentle with his lovers. Stark _cares_ for his lovers. Stark would never intentionally hurt his lovers unless in a game. Like a game of cat and mouse. Like how he plays with Jack.

Stevens, from what I've heard, has always been more malicious with his lovers. Then again, his enemies always turn into his lovers at some point. He flirts. Seduces. And humiliates his lovers _and_ enemies. Stevens has never cared for any of his lovers. Most people try to avoid him. Especially if he _flirts_ with them.

"Would you like to go out drinking with me _Fargo_" not like anybodies stupid enough to _deny _him.

"I-I can't" his eyes narrowed. "I have work" Piercing blue eyes glare me down, trying to break me.

"What's one night out on the town?" he seemed mighty happy. Like a puppy. Even brought me my coat. as we were walking out of Global I mumbled "Not like anything's gonna happen especially with Global man-slut."

Fargo was too lost in his thoughts to notice how loud his mumble really was. Or notice how the comment depressed his companion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Three hours later…_

The general was helping a fully drunk Fargo onto his bed after almost fully de-clothing him. Stevens got on top of Fargo kissing him deeply. Pulling back, Fargo lay limp dazed and drooling from the kiss, breathing hard. Stevens smirked "nothings gonna happen huh? Gonna prove you wrong genius."

I kind of like Fargo getting dominated by Larry the kiss ass. You know brings Fargo some common sense and gives Larry a new hobby. Stopping the women that try to sleep with Fargo in hopes of getting in good with the boss. Even if Fargo is the 'assistant', he has power none of them could get. He can't get passed section five-but he can get in! and he could set it up for a lot of things! Pranks, ruining affairs, making affairs…Jack can manipulate Fargo easily! Why can't anybody else? So larry can put his time into watching Fargo like a possessive boyfriend and less time finding new ways to kiss peoples ass.

NOT the end-one or two more chapters will do

~ikki~


End file.
